Burnt Past
by Marvella.M
Summary: Maggie decides to clean out her cell and finds a small box that belongs to Carol. Carol now needs Daryl help. One-shot!


_Burnt Pass_

* * *

"Look what Daryl brought back for you" Carol said playfully to Judith sat on her lap.

She moved the teddy from around her back and breathed in deeply with a hint of excitement as she showed Judith. Judith moaned in excitement of her new toy, holding out her hands as if she was demanding it. Carol gave it to the toddler and wrapped her around her body more tightly, she looked around the empty cell block and then remembered everyone busy jobs they had to get done today. Carol felt lonely; looking after Judith all day was something Carol really didn't feel like doing no matter how much she loved the little girl. She stood up with Judith and walked and put Judith carefully down on her play mat.

"Carol?" Maggie said coming out her cell with a small box in her hand. Carol stood up confused as to how she got in the cell block.

"I thought you where outside?" Carol asked wounding if the group had finished their jobs early.

"I- I never went outside" Maggie said lowering her eyebrows as she thought of Carol strange behaviour she just witnessed.

"Anyway" Maggie said breaking the silence. "I was actually sorting through Glenn's and I old cell and found this box with your name on it" Maggie said passing her the box. Carol looked down at the box. It was small rectangle brown box that had dust smudged on Carol's name, probably from Maggie.

"I um, we must have put it in our bag from where we where in such a hurry to leave the farm" Maggie said watching Carol lift her head to look at her.

"If I had known I would have gave it to you sooner" Maggie continued watching as Carol face turned sad.

"No, no. Thank you. I... um... can... Can you look after Judith for me?" Carol said walking away before Maggie got to reply.

* * *

Carol sat in the library. She was glad no one from Woodbury was in the library, she wanted to be alone. She couldn't look at the box any longer so she threw it on the floor beside her chair almost convinced something smashed. She didn't want to open it. She didn't want to remember all those memories with Ed.

"Carol?" Daryl voice called from a distance.

Carol closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm in here" she barley whispered but Daryl seemed to hear. He walked in and stopped at the other side of the table. She opened her eyes and looked into Daryl's. She couldn't take it so she looked away.

"I have got some rabbits, probably enough to go around" Daryl said shifting all his weight onto the other foot. Carol nodded still looking away.

"I'll be down there in a couple of minutes" She said hinting she wanted to be alone for now.

"Ya alright?"

Carol looked up to him at his response.

"Yeah" Carol forced a fake smile. She could tell by Daryl face he is being lied too.

"Are ya in trouble, woman?" Daryl voice started to become more defensive. Carol shook her head and felt a small hint of happiness that he was concerned.

"Because if ya are, ya better tell me and I'll cover for ya"

"No, I'm not" Carol said not leaving a gap of silence.

"Then what?"

"Nothing" Carol said looking back away ignoring the box from the corner of her eye.

"Suit yourself" Daryl said walking back out the library. She looked down at the box, she had to open it, her whole life was in there. She couldn't throw it away now.

* * *

Carol sat in the guard tower after making everyone's dinner. Her back was leaned against the railings outside and the box was on the floor. She has been staring at the box for what almost felt like hours. Not knowing if to open it and every time she was about to open it she would automatically pull her hands away. She had tears running down her face as her hands went to pull the lid of the box. She felt dizzy looking at all the love notes they wrote during school and souvenirs they picked up on dates. She picked up the diary from under the notes and flicked through it. Reading parts of how they met, there first date and the very first kiss. Carol sighed when the diary stopped on the day when Ed first hit her. The diary never went on.

"I've got ya dinner" Daryl said walking towards the railings. Carol flinched at his appearance and threw the diary back in the box.

"I'm not hungry" Carol whispered. She remembered how she would always bring up Daryl dinner if he was on guard.

"Ya need to eat" Daryl said placing the plate onto the table and then walked over to the railings but still kept a slight distance. Carol looked up quickly and then looked away.

"Oka' I'm startin' to worry" Daryl said kneeling to Carol's level. He watched as another tear fell down her face.

"Leave me alone, Daryl" Carol voice was shaking from her sobs. Part of Daryl wanted to do as she wished but part of him didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay and find out who the hell has upset her. He wanted to stay and comfort her because she was there for him when he lost Mere, even when he told her to go away she never did. Daryl moved a little closer but looked down quickly when his foot hit the box making it move slightly closer to Carol.

"What's that?" Daryl said looking at the unfamiliar box to him and then Carol.

"Maggie found it" Carol said starting to cry again.

"What?"

"She found it when she was clearing out her cell. I... I didn't know if to open it. I didn't want to... to remember him. I didn't want to open it and remember...bec...because I don't want to change my mind about him... just...just by reading the good parts... because it wasn't good at all" Carol ranted and sobbed.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about, woman?" Daryl said shaking her shoulder. Carol started to feel surprised by his touch.

"The box, its memories of..." Carol couldn't say him name. She hated thinking about the past; she hated still feeling that scared because of him.

"Ed?" Daryl didn't even feel himself think. But he felt anger rise. He felt angry that that bastered has made her feel like this. Carol weakly nodded. Daryl started to breathe faster. There where so many things he would do to that man. Daryl moved so his back was leaning on the railing, and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Carol leaned into him and rested her head on his chest listening to his quick beats from his heart and feeling his big arm keeping her from getting cold.

"Are ya goin' carry on lookin' in it?" Daryl whispered unsure if he said the right thing.

"No" Carol said put it sounded more of a mumble. Daryl didn't blame her. He wouldn't look through his family things after everything he had gone through. But sometimes it's better too.

"Maybe it would be a good idea" Daryl said with his eyes closed but quickly opened them when she moved her head up from his chest to look at him.

"Look at the past and then let go" Daryl continued. Carol bit her lip. Daryl was right in his own way but she really didn't want to.

"I'll be here with ya or I can go" Daryl whispered.

"No. I want to burn it" Carol said looking away. Daryl raised his eyebrows but only for them to fall back down.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes" Carol whispered. She just didn't want to burn the box, she wanted to burn the past. She wanted to let go just like Daryl said and never look back at the memories with Ed. Carol looked back at Daryl unconvinced face. Carol knew he would let her burn the box but she wanted to do it with him. She wanted Daryl by her side.

"Daryl please, I feel like he still owns me. Help me burn it?" Carol whispered. Daryl thought about it. He had to do this for Carol, if this is what she wanted he would go out his way for her to get it.

"I think I know a place" Daryl said getting up and held out a hand and pushed Carol up from the floor. She put the lid back on the box and picked it up.

* * *

Daryl searched the area for any walkers but it seemed clear. They where far into the forest and made a fire. Daryl stood protectively by Carol and the fire, keeping his Crossbow tight in his hands. She rubbed her fingers across the box and then effortlessly threw it into the fire. She watched as the letters fell out and turned a dark brown as they burnt along with the little souvenirs. Daryl let go of his crossbow with one hand and held out a screwed up piece of paper. Carol looked down at the paper and read the title "_Things to do" _She knew instantly it was a plan she made when she found out she was pregnant with Sophia. The bottom of the paper was ribbed because she remembered exactly writing "_Hide from him when he gets mad" _she remembered she did everything she could for Ed not to hurt her while carrying her daughter.

"Was there anymore of Sophia things in there" Carol asked worried.

"This was all I found" Daryl watched as she took it out his hands. He had seen this paper on the top of the box before they felt. He wanted her to have at least some of it.

"I ripped the bottom" Daryl whispered wrapping his hands around her stomach and bringing her closer to make sure she really is safe in the forest.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you" Carol rested her head on his chest and looked back at the fire. It was all burnt that there was nothing left, she felt good. Like a whole lot of weight was lifted off her shoulder. She felt a small peck of Daryl lips on the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes. If she had known Daryl was the sort of decent guy she should of went for. Maybe even Daryl himself.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! And remember to review because they mean a lot! **__**xx**_


End file.
